Ordinary Day
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: Vietnam prefers her days to be calm and scheduled. Too bad her best friend is Taiwan, who loves to just give her a run for her money. Stupid Taiwan and her little secrets.../TaiViet


A/N: I drew a picture one day that depicted Vietnam sitting in a field, and Taiwan whispering something in her ear, and I just had to come up with a story behind the piece. This is my first yuri/shoujo-ai piece for the Hetalia fandom, but please don't let that dissuade you from reading it.

* * *

Vietnam had never been one for breaking from her patterns. She very much preferred for things to stay the same, and for her schedule to stay the same. She might actually be able to achieve this if it weren't for the other people in the world who just wanted to make her days spontaneous. Her brothers and sisters, for example. They never seem to do the same thing twice. Even China, who liked to sit down and have a slow day once in a while, ended up hanging around with Russia and America a bit too much to be able to sit down for long.

And what about Vietnam? Well, sometimes she'd like to cut herself off from the rest of her friends and just be alone. It's hard to have a slow day when Taiwan or Korea are always calling and trying to get her to do this or that. Luckily for her, Korea had Hong Kong and Japan to bother, but of course Taiwan loved bothering her the most. Vietnam knew it wasn't because she was her only friend. Taiwan was a people person, there was no doubt about that. There were plenty of other people that Taiwan could bother, but Vietnam seemed to be her favorite.

Don't get her wrong, Vietnam loved Taiwan. They were best friends, but something Taiwan didn't realize that just maybe Vietnam would just like to sit around, not go shopping, or to a sleepover, or to some party that Hungary was throwing. Sure, she had fun there, but it seemed as though Taiwan was constantly trying to get her to do something.

Which brings Vietnam to the present, where she was sitting in a field by her house, just watching the clouds roll by. She had turned her phone off so that Taiwan or Korea couldn't bother her. Thankfully, she had managed to get away with this for about thirty minutes. Which was, of course, probably some kind of record. Which meant that of course it had to be stopped.

"Vietnam! There you are! Your phone was off, I had to come find you out here. Why in the world are you just sitting in a field near your house?" Taiwan asked in a rapid fire manner as Vietnam mourned the loss of the quiet.

"Taiwan. Taiwan. Hush. I wanted to have some quiet time. You have to understand that, right?" Vietnam asked her friend, who looked at her quizzically.

"Well, sure. I guess I understand," Taiwan answered, looking down at her friend. "Oh! Vietnam, I wanna tell you something"

"Fine, tell me," Vietnam said, realizing now that she wouldn't get her silence back.

"Come closer," Taiwan said, crouching on the ground. Vietnam humored her by moving closer. "Vietnam..." Taiwan whispered into her ear, even though there was no one else around them. "Vietnam...Wo ai ni." As soon as Taiwan said this, she was off like a rocket, running away from the other nation who was sitting on the ground.

"Meimei, I don't know Chinese!" Vietnam yelled, even though she knew it was pointless and Taiwan couldn't hear her anymore. Vietnam stared at the ground before she remembered that she had her phone, and could just call China to ask what "wo ai ni" meant. She flipped her phone open and turned it on. Once it was on, she started getting the missed call alerts. Seven from Taiwan, three from Korea. She quickly texted Korea to apologize for not answering her phone because it had been off. Before she could even call China, she got a text from Korea.

"its ok, i went w/ hk. ud be sory u missed out."

Her annoyance at his bad grammar aside, she felt a tinge of guilt for leaving Hong Kong to go with Korea. But she knew that Hong Kong secretly enjoyed it, so soon she was on to calling China, counting the rings as they passed by. China picked up on the third ring.

"Ni hao," China answered the phone.

"Chao," Vietnam said, then launched into the conversation, "Taiwan just said something to me that I think is in Chinese, I was wondering if you could explain it to me."

"Why can't she?"China asked quickly, not too happy at the mention of Taiwan.

"Because she ran away right after she said it," Vietnam answered, and China sighed audibly into the phone.

"That girl. Well, fine, what did she say?" China asked.

"Wo ai ni," Vietnam responded, and there was a quick noise on the other side of the phone. China was quiet for a bit. "Is that not Chinese?" Vietnam asked, wondering if she had gotten the wrong language and it was Cantonese.

"N-no, that's Chinese all right."

"Then you know what she said?"

"Yes," China answered. "She said, 'I love you'."

"O-oh," Vietnam said, not knowing what else to say. That's why Taiwan had run away so fast.

"You might want to call her now," China suggested.

"That's p-probably a good idea," Vietnam said.

"I have to go now. Russia is pounding on my door for some reason."

"OK, thank you for the help. Chào ông," Vietnam said, barely catching China's "zai hui" before she hung up.

Well, there was no way this day was going to get quiet soon. And most likely, neither will any of the coming days.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks, yes, that is the end, and yes, that is how I want to end it. I have no intent to continue this little fic. That being said, don't be afraid to review or anything~


End file.
